Regulas revised
by Queen Lucy The Valient
Summary: What if Regulas lived. what if Regulas was not who every one thought but someone else entirely. WARNING: this is Yaoi, boyxboy, you don't like you don't read DISCLAIMER: the first and only time I'm saying it, i don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. if i did i would probably be a millionaire by now. -hiatus over-
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**Prologue**

"Kakashi I never gave you a present," Obito said.

"W-what are you talking a-about Obito," Kakashi asked. His voice cracked.

"You became a Jounin—***cough* **-yesterday and I never gave you a present," Obito answered.

"Obito Y-you're dying," Kakashi said.

"Yes and I - ***cough* **-want to give you my eye," Obito said.

"W-what," Kakashi asked.

"Rin I want you to -***cough*** -transplant my eye into Kakashi," Obito said. This time Obito spat blood when he coughed; there was a little blood on his lips.

Tears were streaming down her face and she looked so pale but she nodded anyway, "I will t-try my best."

"No, I don't want your eye," Kakashi said.

"I-is it not good enough, w-will it weigh you down," Obito asked. He looked so sad.

"I want you to live, why are giving up so easily," Kakashi demanded.

"Kakashi ,I - I can't feel the l-left side of my bo- ***cough*** -body, the caves coming down-n, Mi- Minato-sen- sensei is miles away, even I-if he- ***cough* **-did get here on ti-time there are still the enemies out- ***cough* **-side. I'm going to d-die if help comes or not please take m-my eye Th-that way a part of me w-will al- ***cough* **-always be with y-you," Obito said.

"Why," Kakashi asked.

"Why w- ***cough* **-what?"

"Why did you s-save me?"

"Come- ***cough* **- clo—***cough* -**closer," Obito beck end. Kakashi lowered his head a bit then Obito raised his arm and pulled Kakashi's head into a kiss. Kakashi could taste the blood and the salty tears that had started falling

"Because I love you," Obito answered.

"Okay, I will do everything in my power to get Rin to safety," Kakashi said.

"K-kakashi, please... tell Shisui I'm sor-"Obito started having a coughing fit, "T-tell Shisui I'm s-sorry,"

"I will,"

"Rin,"

"Yes," Rin than transplanted Obito's eye into Kakashi and he saw no more he could hear fighting outside the cave he was in then he couldn't feel Rin's warmth next to him then he felt rocks cover him. The last words Obito Uchiha ever spoke were, "Shinobi that break the rules are trash but Shinobi that abandon their friends are worse than trash, huh, than what does that make me?"

...

"Waky waky," That was the voice of a little girl, yes definitely. But wasn't he dead. Obito opened his eyes.

"So your finally awake we can finally get this over with," The voice of a teenage boy said. When Obito looked at the boy it was obvious that he was annoyed but at what was the question. He didn't think it was him, so what? The boy's long black hair ended half way down his back, accompanied with cerulean blue eyes and porcelain skin.

When Obito turned to the little girl in front of him, she looked about 8. She had an innocent look to her, the girl's hair was light pink that got darker as it descended where it ended in a blood red at her knees, accompanied with amethyst eyes and pale skin and an innocent smile.

"Come now Shini-chan, he will be able to do it," The girl said.

"How many times have I told you? Never. Call. Me. Shini-chan," The boy said. Even though he said it in a calm voice it sent a shiver up Obito's spine and filled him with a since of dread.

"Yeah, yeah you know you like it," the little girl said.

"Uh... Who are you?" Obito asked.

"Oh sorry we never introduced ourselves. I'm Kami and he is Shinigami," The girl said.

Obito burst out laughing, "Yeah right. And I'm Kyuubi,"

"I told you he wouldn't believe us," The boy said in an I-told-you-so voice.

"Well technically we aren't really Kami and Shinigami we're fragments of them," the girl said, then she launched into an explanation.

"You see Kami and Shinigami are entities that are part of nature and the natural order of things. They are and have to be in more than two places at once. They cannot be in the same place all in one. Otherwise that place would be irreparable because they have so much power," she said.

"What type of power," Obito asked genially curious.

"Life essence, Nature, the natural order of things, Death essence whatever you want to call it," the boy said.

"So they separate into parts and each part is in charge of a certain category and place," she said.

"So which category and place are you in charge of," Obito asked.

"I am in charge of the elemental countries or rather the Shinobi in the elemental countries, and I'm in the reincarnation category," the girl said.

"I am in charge of Wizarding Brittan and I'm in the collecting of dead souls department," The boy said.

"Do you have names other than Kami and Shinigami that I can call you," Obito asked.

"You may call me Ringo and him Masamune," The girl said.

"Okaaaaaaaay, Ringo and Masamune. Sooooooo, what do you want from me," Obito asked.

"We've got a deal for you," Ringo said.

"O-kaay," Obito said.

"We know that Shisui was adopted into the Uchiha family,"

"….Ah…..Um…." Obito didn't try to deny it.

"You care for Shisui," Ringo said.

"Duh,"

"We have a way for you to protect Shisui,"

"How?"

"There is a man that keeps evading death," Masamune said in a deadly tone.

"He is messing with the natural order of things," Ringo said in a calm voice.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"We are going to put you into Regulas Black's body,"

"Huh?" Obito looked at them with a surprised look on his face.

"You see Regulas plays a key role in his down fall but he was killed because some idiot who didn't want to play along with destiny so we are going to put you in his body," Masamune said.

"How old is he," Obito asked.

"He's 2 months," Ringo answered.

"We will erase your memories for the first 6 years but they will slowly return and when you turn 6 you will get them back," Masamune added.

"How will this protect Shisui," Obito asked.

"You will learn about Shisui's past before he came to you, and after you have done the things we have asked you will be put back into your original body," Ringo said in a bright voice.

"But isn't that body dead," Obito asked.

"Yes but we can fix it, and when you are done your mission your body will be the same age as your beloved Kakashi," Ringo said, at the end she made a kissy face.

"HEY," Obito said.

"Okay what do I gotta do," He asked.

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 1 The Train Ride

**Chapter 1: The Train Ride**

That had been 11 years ago. Now Obito Uchiha was Regulas Black the younger brother of Sirius Black.

'_Ugh that dream again why did I do that? Why did I tell him I loved him? He probably hates me now. Why can't I stop thinking about Kakashi?' _ Ugh. I closed my Journal. I looked down at it. It was sort of plain but I liked it. It was blood red; the only decretive thing about it was the kanji that I had written on it or rather spelled it on with Auntie's wand. That I had barrowed not stolen how dare you think that. The Kanji said 'Shinobi that break the rules are trash but Shinobi that abandon their friends are worse than trash'. It was to remind me of where I came from.

"Regulas get down here we're going now," Sirius' voice came floating up the stairs. Well aren't we excited? Probably just want to get there so you can shag your precious Potter. I've hated Potter for half a year now. Before I didn't think the Potters ware that bad. They were a respectable pureblood family that wasn't that prejudice so I could tolerate them. But then Potter did that to me when we met at the train station. So now I can't stand him.

…

Today would be the day I was sorted into a house at Hogwarts but first I had to get on the train but my trunk just did not want to move.

"Come on," I murmured. I pulled but my trunk just would not move.

"Urggg."

"Hey, you need help," a voice came from in front of me. I looked up and saw a boy that looked about my age. He had red hair and gray eyes. He was taller than me by a few centimeters. His red hair was pulled back into a rat tail.

"Yes."

"I'll help you with yours if you help me with mine,"

"Okay. Thanks," I said. The red head helped me with mine and then I helped the red head with his.

We found an empty compartment at the very back of the train.

"I don't believe I got your name," The red head said.

"Oh sorry it's Regulas, Regulas Black," I said. Maybe he won't like me because of my family.

"William Prewitt," The boy said, "But everyone calls me Bill."

"You don't look like a Bill can I call you Will," I asked shyly.

"Sure," He said.

Just then the door opened to our compartment and a boy and girl came in.

"Can we sit here everywhere else is full," The girl asked timidly. Whoa. Her red hair, her green eyes, and her skin they remind me so much of Kushina-sama. And when I think of Kushina-sama I think of Minato-sensei and when I think of him I think of Kakashi. NO, stop don't go there. I mentally shook my head and slapped my cheeks. I must have been gawking because Will elbowed me in the side.

"S-su-ure," I stuttered.

"Look Lilly, even Lover boy here is all over you," the boy said, Lilly blushed.

"I-I am not she just reminds me of someone," I said.

"Who," the boy asked.

I took out my journal and said the password then went to the very back and took out a picture. It was the time we all went to the beach. That had been about 7 months before I had died. Rin-chan, Akira, and I were 13, Kakashi had just turned 13, and Anko was 9. In the middle was me, Rin-can, Kakashi, and Anko beside Anko was Orochimaru. That guy gives me the creeps but he's An-chan's sensei so I decided to give him a chance, then Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama and beside me was Anko on my right and Kakashi on my left next to him was Rin next to Rin was Minato-sensei and Kushina-sama. Akira was the one who had taken the picture so she was not in it. I pointed to Kushina-sama.

"Whoa, she looks like an older version of me," Lilly said.

"Yep," I said.

"Well are you going to introduce yourselves or not," Will said he sounded annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry I completely forgot, I'm Lilly Evans and this is Severus Snape," Lilly said.

"My name is William Prewitt, but you may call me Bill or Will, take your pick," Will say with a dramatic bow.

"And this is Reg-," right when Will was about to introduce me the compartment door opened and in walked Sirius-Baka and Potter-chan.

"Lilly, really first you hang out with Snape and now _Black_," James said my name with disgust, "If you want to get my attention all you had to do was ask," he finished with a cheeky tone.

"You know Potter-chan if you want to shag Sirius-baka you don't have to ask you could have just done it and sent me the pics later," I said. Everyone burst out laughing, including Snape, except for the two intruders who blushed furiously than left.

"W-wait d-did ***giggle*** you j-just call P-potter a girl and B-bla-ck an idiot," Lilly asked.

"I see you know some Japanese and yes, yes, I did," I said.

"Huh," Will and Sev were confused so I explained.

"In Japan you use honorifics chan is generally used for girls so using that on a boy is either calling them a girl or there really girly and baka means many things but is generally used to call someone an idiot," I said.

"Oh."

"Hey didn't Potter call you Black," Lilly asked.

"Yes unfortunately. Let me introduce myself. I am Regulas Black younger brother to Sirius Black whoopdee fucking doo," I finished with a sarcastic voice.

"Oh," Lilly said.

"Are you anything like him," Sev asked.

"If you mean a bully, no Sev I am not. But I do have a sense of humor," I said.

"Did you just call me Sev," Sev asked.

"Yeah, it's my new nickname for you unless you don't like it than I could be more formal and call you Snape-san or Senpai," I said worried he didn't like my nickname.

"What does Senpai mean," he asked.

"Someone with more experience generally used between students," I answered.

"No, Sev is fine," Sev said.

The rest of the train ride went well. We played games Lilly and I showed them how to play paddy cake and Chinese string.

**End chapter**


	3. Chapter 2 The Sorting

**Chapter 2: The sorting**

_A scream was ripped from his throat. His head felt like it was going to split in two._

"_Kreacher what's going on," A girl's voice asked._

"_Kreacher doesn't know little mistress. I can't calm little master down, little master's dreams have never been this severe before."_

"Hey, Regulas,"

"Huh," I was staring at Will's hand.

"Stop daydreaming we're going to be sorted now," Will answered with a grin.

We were all lined up and waiting to be called by Professor McGonagall. Lilly and Sev were already sitting at their tables.

"Abbott Sarah," McGonagall called. A girl with curly dirty blond hair walked up to the stool. Her hair bounced and swayed as she was when she turned to sit on the stool I saw her eyes they were calm and a pale blue. As soon as the hat was put on her head an eerie silence fell over the hall as if everyone were holding their breath.

"RAVENCLAW," the hat shouted. And the silence was lifted while everyone started clapping.

A few more names were called then mine was.

"Black, Regulas," the Professor called.

I could see was the tripping spells were that I saw Sirius and Potter set on the floor so I focused my chakra to my feet and walked a few centimeters above the floor, walking completely over the traps. I sat on the stool and felt the hat cover my eyes.

"_Ah what an interesting mind,"_ What I just heard a voice in my head. I haven't finally cracked have I?

"_No, dear child you have not,"_ It happened again. This time the voice was clearer it sounds like Rin.

"_Oh, and who might this Rin be,"_ Minato-sensei? Now I must be going crazy. There is no way Minato-sensei could be here ….and not remember who Rin is.

"_Oh I assure you, you're not going crazy and I am not these people you keep referring to me as,"_ Okaaaaaaaay, creepy voice in my head that now I don't know who you are, who are you?

"_I am the hat on your he-_," The voice didn't get the chance to finish what it intended to say because I ripped it off my head. The entire hall stared at me. Apparently no one had ever done that before. I dropped it on the floor then got off the stool and started stomping on it. Someone gasped, another yelped, and another released a strangled scream. I looked up.

"What? I'm just testing a theory," I said then picked up the hat dusted it off then sat back down on the stool and put it on. That was a bad idea.

"DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT YOU IDIOT? UNGATEFUL BASTARD. YOU'RE NOT GOING CRAZY. WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARD SHINOBI," the hat shouted apparently the entire hall heard everything because they were all staring with funny faces. Most were doing an impressive impression of a fish some were doing other impression of some other things then there was a third year girl from Hufflepuff doing a wonderful impression of a cat that just had its tail stepped on. I glared at the part of the hat that was covering my eyes.

"Well, sor-ry, if they had told the first years how they we're going to be sorted. Then I would not have thought I was crazy so no need to test my theory so I would not have done that,"

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT PROVE YOU'RE NOT CRAZY,"

"Simple if I could still hear the voice in my head while stomping on you than I have most positively gone insane but since I did not I have not. You see,"

"NO COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST WAITED 'TILL I WAS DONE SORTING YOU,"

"No."

"WHY NOT,"

"Who knows when I would have gotten another chance, duh."

"FINE LETS JUST GET THIS OVER WITH,"

"That would be much appreciated," I finished the conversation with that. My eye twitched I could feel the stares burning holes into me. Just ignore it Obi- I mean Regulas, just ignore them Regulas.

"My, what an interesting mind you have. You would do well in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. But those houses wouldn't really do anything for you. With a motto like 'Shinobi that break the rules are trash but shinobi that abandon their friends are worse than trash' with loyalty like that you would be perfect for Hufflepuff."

No, put me in Slytherin you damn hat.

"Yes, you do have the ambition, wanting to be acknowledged by Kakashi Hatake, and you do have some cunning but not enough to be put in Slytherin."

Listen I need to be put into Slytherin.

"That is true, you do have a mission to finish and you are a shinobi, if there's nothing I can do to change your mind…"

There isn't!

"Oh well, I tried. SLYTHERIN,"

I got off the stool and walked over to the table and sat next to Sev.

"I told you Lilly, he got into Slytherin," that was Potter.

"Yeah, he's evil Lilly stay away from him," that was Pettigrew.

It hurt. There words hurt. I could put on a brave face even in death. I could with stand even the great Tsunade-sama's punches, but my one weakness was words and looks. I pretended they weren't and that they didn't hurt but they did. And bloody hell why wasn't Sirius saying anything.

"I will not stop hanging out with Regulas or Severus just because they're in Slytherin. Not all Slytherins are bad and only 1 out of every hundred are evil; Severus and Regulas are not, and Sirius how could you not defend you own brother!" Lilly! I-I can't believe she defended me.

"Hey are you okay," Sev asked.

"Y-yeah," I said. A wide grin found its way to my face.

I turned back to the sorting in time to see Will be put in Gryffindor and a few others then Alexei Zelda be put in Slytherin. All in all there were only 3 Slytherin's besides myself, there were 7 Ravenclaws, 6 Hufflepuffs, and 8 Gryffinndors, all in all that made 25 kids in my year that was pretty low usually there were more than 30 to each year.

"Now may I have you attention please? Professor Webster has decided to retire from the position of Ancient Runes and head of house for Slytherin so if you would please give a warm welcome to Professor Greengrass who will be taking over both positions. And Professor Gibblewad will be retiring from Defence Against the Dark Arts and Professor Pebble will be taking over." Professor Dumbledore said. Professor Greengrass looked to be about 19-21 she had long brown hair and had green eyes. A round of applause from the students some warnings about the forbidden forest and some strange words later and food appeared.

"Come this way Lucius," that was Cissa' voice.

"Why," that must be Lucius' voice.

"Because we have to say hi to Regulas," that was Bella's voice.

Four people suddenly sat down. I looked up to the right side is my eldest cousin Andromeda aka Ro she has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, she's 16. Next is the middle child of my three cousins and my favorite Bellatrix aka Bella or Bells she has curly black hair half way down her back with blue eyes and pale skin, she is 13. Then next is a boy about 12 with platinum blond hair that goes to his shoulders and gray eyes. Last is the youngest of my cousins Narcissa aka Cissa she has blond hair with clear blue eyes, she is 12.

"Regulas congrats on making it into Slytherin," Ro said.

"Yes, we're sooooooooooo glad you could make it," Bella said.

"Regulas this is Lucius," Cissa said. I could tell by the way she said his name she liked him.

"Nice to meet you," Lucius said politely. Apparently he liked Cissa back. Oh this will just not do, not do at all.

"It's nice to meet you to Lucy," I said.

"Lucy?" Lucius asked.

"Y-you don't l-like it," I said putting on my best kicked puppy face, "y-you hate it don't you. You h-hate m-me." Oh I've got him now.

"Look what you did! You made poor Reg cry," Bella said as she glared.

"What? N-no I love it," Lucy said. Oh yes, I am sooooooo evil.

"Yay," I said with a grin on my face.

…

We were following the prefect down the dank corridors to the Slytherin common room. Why does the Slytherin common room have to be in the dungeons again? It's so dank and cold down here. Oh we're here. And, it's a … blank wall? Really? Really!

"Listen up firstys because I won't say it again the password is Wolfsbane. Got it," The prefect said.

Wolfsbane, wolfsbane got it. The wall melted away.

Whoa. The Slytherin common room was decked out in green and silver. There were three fires stationed around the room. It was like half of Christmas decided to throw up in to the room. There were couches and beanbag chairs and other such things and desks around the room.

"First years, follow me please," Whoa the mean stuck up prefect is actually being polite. We walked up a flight of stairs and got to two doors. On the door on the right side said 'First Years: A' and on the other door on the left side said 'First Years: B'.

"Alright for room A, Alexei Zelda, Regulas Black, Levon Cody Eclipse, and Alice Walker," the prefect said.

"Wait I'm sharing with boys," Alice said in a timid voice. She looked so scared.

"Yes, unless you want to share a room by yourself," the prefect Triton, I think his name was.

"N-no," Alice seemed even more terrified of that idea.

"Don't worry there is barrier around your bed, it will activate when you're changing or whenever you want. It will keep the naughty boys away," Triton said and ruffled her hair which made her giggle.

"Oh and don't worry, what you heard about Slytherins hating all Muggleborns is a lie, we look out for our own," he added as an afterthought. So that was why she seemed so terrified.

We went to our room and we all changed into our pajamas. What Triton had said was right. When Alice had started changing a thick forest green curtain came down and when Zelda tried to move it he couldn't.

"So you're a muggleborn," Zelda asked. We were all down changing and decide to get to know our roommates a bit better.

"Yes," Alice said shyly.

"Well I'm a half blood," Zelda said.

"I'm a pureblood," Eclipse said.

"And you?" Zelda asked.

"Huh, oh I'm a pureblood too," I said absently.

"Are we boring you," Eclipse asked in an annoyed voice.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked up from my journal.

"You know just because you're a pureblood doesn't mean you can be an ass," Zelda said.

"What, what did I do," I asked.

"You weren't paying attention," Alice said.

"Oh sorry," I said.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"What's Truth…?" Zelda was interrupted when a girl poked her head in.

"Oh, good you're still awake, come on you all have to come down to the common room."

Alice looked at me with a questioning look, I shrugged. I didn't know why we were being called either. When we got down to the common room everyone was there and in front of them was our head of house Professor Greengrass. Greengrass was 19 years old. I heard from Ro she graduated 2 years ago and her nephew was a Ravenclaw 3rd year.

"You all got sorted into Slytherin because you have great ambition and cunning but there is a trait all Slytherin share because of the other house treatment towards us. Like snakes we look out for our own until they can look after themselves. I do not care if you are from different years or have a different blood status or you hate each other when you leave this room you will put all of that a side. You will look after each other because no one else will. No other professor will help you so do not go to any other professor but me. If you cannot find me or I am not here go to Professor McGonagall, she does not like Slytherins but she is fair. Do not give any Professor reason to give you a detention. Do not shame your house. Be proud you are Slytherin hold yourself with pride and even though it may be hard have fun at Hogwarts," with that Professor Greengrass finished her speech.

**End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 3 Lessons and Distance

**So sorry for the long wait. but i found somethings really wrong with my timeline so i had to tweek my story a bit so i shall explain a few things.**

**1. there is a barrier that separates the elemental countries and the rest of the world.**

**2. one week on the inside of the barrier is 5 on the outside.**

**3. Anoko is four years younger then Obito.**

**4. Obito, Kakashi, Rin, Akira, Guy, and Kuranai are all the same age. **

**5. they were all 13 when Obito died. they were all 15 when Kyuubi attacked.**

**6. Anko is four years younger than them.**

**7. Anko has an older sister named Akira.**

**8. Jiraiya leaves the village before the kyuubi attack but after the 3rd great shinobi war. Orochimaru leaves the village 2 years after the kyuubi attack. Tsunade leaves sometime after Orochimaru but before Naruto turns 5.**

**Chapter 3: Lessons and Distance**

"_Katherine do something," Sirius said as the 7 year old turned to the 9 year old._

"_I'm trying," the 9 year old said back as she tried to comfort me. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. I don't want to remember please, I don't want to please, don't make me._

"_Please, I don't want to remember. Please, don't make me remember," I said._

"_No one is making you do anything Regulas," Sirius cooed._

"Hey pay attention,"

"Huh," I asked.

"Stop day dreaming and pay attention or we will go inside to study," Lilly said. Everyone groaned at that. We were studying outside in the sun under a tree and there was a nice breeze, of course no one wanted to go inside.

…..

The first week of classes had gone well I got lost a few times but I was never late to a single class. Walker, Zelda, Eclipse, and I had gotten more acquainted more and Will even liked them. I was afraid he wouldn't because of the rivalry between our houses and all. My favorite classes were DADA and Potions. Potions was taught by Professor Slughorn and even though Professors weren't supposed to pick favorites, it was obvious he had pick favorites out from the very first day. For some reason he hated me and I didn't know why. I'll admit I was frustrated. I mean I did well in potions. In fact I along with Alice are the top students in potions. We were quiet. We did our work. We only messed up some times in fact we did better than most 3rd years, and they were 2 years older than us. But for some reason Professor Slughorn hated us with a passion.

The other day when we were paired with Alice Prewitt (Prewitt is Will's cousin) and Eric Longbottom they were about to mess up on the potions we had worked so hard on. So Alice leaned over and told Prewitt that adding the porcupine quill before you took the potion off the fire that the cauldron would melt. Prewitt had thanked her and stopped what she had been doing. Professor Slughorn caught what Alice had said and had given her detention for 'being a smart alec'.

...

"I've got it," I said as I put my fist on my other flat palm.

"Huh," Will asked with a quill in his mouth. Everyone turned to look at me, everyone being Alice Prewitt, Lilly, Sev, Will, Alexei, Cody, Alice, and Eric Longbottom.

"I've finally come up with nicknames for you," I said.

"Huh," Will asked again.

"You see Alexei sounds like a girl so Alex instead. And since Alice and Prewitt have the same first name it'll get confusing so for Alice Prewitt, Ally and for Alice, Lacey," I said. Looking at their faces, a sudden dread filled me, they hated the names.

"I don't think Ally would work for Alice. She doesn't look like an Ally," Lilly said.

Alice through herself at me, I froze.

"I love it. Lacey is a wonderful name." Alice said. I bowed my head to hide the blush on my face with my curtain of bangs.

"So it's decided Alexei shall now be Alex, Prewitt shall stay Alice, and Alice shall now be called Lacey," Cody said. Everyone agreed with a nod of their head. Then we went back to our homework.

…

It's October now, 3 weeks ago I did the very thing Ringo warned me against. I isolated myself. It had had been an accident. I saw a 7th year Slytherin bullying a 3rd year Hufflepuff so I punched him than I turned to the Hufflepuff to see if she was okay but she ran away. When I got back to the common room nobody would talk to me. The next morning I found out the girl had told all the other houses that she had been bullied by a 7th year then I came and I bullied her too. What the hell? Anyway then I was called into Professor Greengrass' office.

She asked what happened. I told her the truth.

"Why did you completely disregard my speech at the beginning of the year? I knew you had guts but really," She had said in a deadly voice while leaking killing intent that would have scared a normal student but I was not a normal student. I had spent 4 years with 'The Yellow Flash' and Kakashi, she had nothing on them.

"Actually you said to be a proud Slytherin that was what I was doing; Mr. Crabbe was bulling someone younger and smaller than him. He was proving the other houses right. I will not just stand by and want a fellow student being hurt," I had said.

Professor Greengrass was impressed none the less I got a week of detention.

I told Lacey, Alex, Cody, and Sev to stay away from me so they wouldn't be social rejects too. At first they had argued with me but later they complied. I tried to tell the others too. Even though Eric and Alice complied, Lilly and Will did not. 3 days later Will got a Howler from his mother and I decided enough was enough. So one day when they tried to talk to me in the great hall I laughed.

"You think I would really befriend a mudblood and a blood traitor. Hah I was just playing you," I said, "You know mudblood you should have listened to your precious Potter about what he said at the beginning of the year. I hated every minute of hanging out with you and the blood traitor," I finished. Lilly had tears in her eyes and Will's eyes looked murderous.

My plan worked a little too well and even Lacey, Alex, Cody, and Sev hated me.

….

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Christmas passed, nothing much happened. It will be the end of the year tests soon. I had spent most of my first year in the library so I was prepared.

**End of chapter**

**So... tell me what you think.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4 Tests, Fights, and Cryptic Mes

**Chapter 4: Tests, Fights, and Cryptic Messages**

_Katherine didn't know what to do so she did what any child under 10 would do she went looking for her mother. She shouldn't be here. They were having a meeting, she was told not to interrupt but Regulas' dream was really bad this time. And none of them could calm him even Bella had tried, nothing worked. Mother could, Katherine just knew she could._

_She opened the door a crack. What were they doing? There was a group of people all spasmasing on the floor mouths open in a silent scream. Around the people were the death eaters that were at the meeting. When a stray curse hit her a scream ripped from her throat. It hurts so much. Mommy, help me._

"_Well, well it seems one got away,"_

"_She's too loud, kill her,"_

"_Avada Kedavra,"_

_The green light hit here dead on. Her body crashed to the floor the last thing she saw was her brothers' and Bella's eyes wide in shock._

**Lilly's POV**

"_You think I would really befriend a mudblood and a blood traitor. Hah I was just playing you. You know mudblood you should have listened to your precious Potter about what he said at the beginning of the year. I hated every minute of hanging out with you and the blood traitor," _

Ever since Regulas said that none of us ever hung out with him anymore. I couldn't believe how he had heard what Potter had said. I mean Potter had whispered it. I haven't seen Regulas out of class much anymore, and when I do he is always alone. He doesn't seem lively anymore. Before I could see the laughter in his eyes and on his face and in his body language, but now his face is blank, emotionless, his eyes are cold and guarded, his body cautious, even his hair seemed to hang limp. Was this his true personality?

Right now I don't have time to find the answer it's the end of the year and that meant end of the year tests. So now I'm in the library. I go to the section with the books I'm looking for, when I tripped.

Lilly looked at what she had tripped on and saw it wasn't a what but a whom, it was Regulas and, and he was crying.

"You know mudblood you could have just told me I was in your way. I would have moved," he said. There it was again that bloody word.

Regulas was hunched over a picture trying to tape it in the right places.

"What happened," Lilly asked.

"What do you care," he said. Lilly looked at the picture it was the one he had showed her on the train.

"…" Lilly didn't know what to say.

"Just leave," He said.

"NO, tell me who did this," Lilly pointed to the picture in his hands.

"Why should I," He asked.

"Because even though I hate you that picture is precious to you, and I can't stand people who destroy other people's precious things," Lilly said.

"…..You should know them quite well they are in your house, in your year, and they call themselves 'the Marauders,'" he said. Lilly felt rage boil in her. Lilly walked out of the library. It didn't take her long to find them; they were in the common room laughing about something. Lily walked up to James and slapped him across the face. The laughing stop and silence took its place, and then Lilly walked over to Black and did the same thing.

"What the bloody hell, Lilly," James yelled.

"How dare you," Lilly said in a deadly voice.

"What are you talking about Lilly," Lupin asked me.

"Don't play dumb Lupin. I know exactly what you did to Regulas," Lilly said.

"Lilly I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Lupin said.

"You ripped up his picture," Lilly accused.

"So what Evans, it's just a picture," James said. James had hated Regulas since Sirius had first mentioned him. He could see his best friend was hurt by his brother's actions and he hated Regulas for making Sirius sad.

Sirius on the other hand had hated that picture since the first time he had seen it. It had been the only thing that had been able to make any type of emotion show on his brother's face since his 6th birthday and Kathy's death. Sirius only teased his brother to get a reaction out of him like it use to but it never worked. But then Regulas had started at Hogwarts and he had started showing his emotions again like before, but then that girl had told a lie about Regulas bullying her and then Regulas stopped hanging out with his friends even going as far as to insult Evans and Prewitt in front of the whole school, he locked his emotions up again. So he had ripped the picture to get a reaction, any kind of reaction.

"It's not just a picture it's something precious to Regulas," Lilly said.

"What is going on here," their head of house McGonagall had walked in.

"P-professor, E-Evans, s-she's gone c-crazy, s-she came in h-here and s-slapped J-James and s-s-s-Sirius," Peter cried.

"Evans!" She exclaimed.

"What they started it they were the ones that ripped Regulas' picture," Lilly said.

"Wait this is all because James and Sirius played a prank on a Slytherin," McGonagall asked.

"It wasn't just a prank Professor it was bulling. They bullied Regulas," Lilly said.

Whatever McGonagall was going to say was interrupted when a girl about 11 floated through the wall. She could have been mistaken for a ghost if it weren't the fact that you could see she still had color to her even though she was transparent. The girl had curly blond hair and silvery blue eyes. She had started appearing about 100 years ago so they were used to it by now but it still scared the first years. No one knew who she was or what her real name was because every time she came she introduces herself in a different way.

"_Hello," _her dreamy voice floated throughout the room.

"Hello and what is your name today," Lilly asked politely.

"_It's Deniz_ **(A/N it is pronounced De-knees)** _today it means sea in Turkish_,"

"Deniz it is, it suits you quite well," Lilly smiled.

_"Thank you. Lilly, the Zezezzs seem to like you a lot today,"_

"I-is that a compliment, I'll take that as a compliment," Lilly said.

"_The borogrove that died for the yue- willies was reborn into a waclkum's family; the waclkum who was hurt by the borogrove hurt the borogrove. The borogrove that showed nothing but kindness to the wiildxum was shown nothing but cruelty by the fiildxum. Will the sephe come in time to save the borogrove; will she be able to bring the emotions the borogrove thought lost back I wonder? Or when the yue-willies finally finds his precious borogrove will he be broken beyond repair. "_ with that Deniz vanished.

….

The weeks passed quickly. The end of year tests, not so much.

"Ahh, finally finished," Lilly said as she came outside she sat down under a tree beside the lake. Lilly had been thinking a lot about what Deniz had said. But sadly she had gotten nowhere. What did she mean by the borogrove died to save the Yue-willies and that it was reborn again into a waclkum's family? What were yue-willies, waclkum, wiildxum, fiildxum, and sephe? At least she knew what borogrove was from it was from the poem 'The Jabberwocky'.

The end of the school year had come and still Lilly had not found the answers she was looking for. In fact she was just more confused and it was frustrating but she would find the answers, she would. She had to.

**End of chapter**

**Okay so how did you like it.**

**plz review.**

**this is the last chapter for Regulas' first year of Hogwarts, so if you want me to pair anyone together review.**

**here are the rules to the pairings.**

** and James have to be paired up by their seventh year.**

**2. Deniz will not be paired with anyone.**

**3. Regulas may be paired with someone from Hogwarts but it will be nothing serious and it can't be Lilly Evans or James Potter or anyother Marader except for Remus Lupin.**

**oh and one more thing, as you may or may not have noticed i accidentality changed Frank Longbottoms name to Eric by mistake. should i go back and change his name back to Frank, keep his name Eric, or should Eric be his brother and Frank is in Lilly's year. **

**thank you for reading my story.**

**bye bye**

**-Lucy**


	6. Chapter 5 - 'Welcome Back Third Years'

**Merry 4 days till Christmas...**

**Depending where you are.**

**Chapter 5: 'Welcome ****Back ****Third Years'**

_It was his fault, all his fault. It was his fault Katherine had died. If he hadn't made such a fuss when his memories had started to come back she would have never gone into that meeting, she would have never been hit with that curse, she wouldn't have been mistaken for a muggle, and she wouldn't have died. If Sirius ever found out what his dreams had really been about back then he would hate him. He couldn't face that so he hid himself away behind a mask and put distance between himself and his older brother._

…_.._

"_How can you still allow those people in our house?"_

"_Now Sirius, I know you don't like them but you will have to put up with them,"_

"_No Mother, I do not you could throw them out if you wanted to. They killed your only daughter, they killed Kathy. How can you just sit by and let them use your house,"_

"_Katherine was a stupid girl who got herself killed because she did not follow instructions,"_

"_Regulas was having a nightmare, we couldn't calm him down. She was 9 years old she did the only thing she knew how to do, which was to go get you. You should have come when Kreacher told you Regulas was having another nightmare. You should have found out what was wrong, why he kept having nightmares. You are the parent; we are the children not the other way around. She is dead because of you. Do you even care?"_

_Slap!_

"_You will watch your tone when you talk to me mister,"_

…..

It had been 2 years since Regulas had accidentally isolated himself. Now it was the beginning of another year and he was watching the sorting or really daydreaming of the past. The last student had been called and sorted into Ravenclaw. Then Dumbledore gave the normal speech, but McGonagall had yet to take the hat and stool away.

"Before we fill ourselves there will be two announcements. Due to recent Death Eater activity I have convinced the Ministry to add a new class," Gasps could be heard and most looked dumbfounded at the idea, "The new class will be Muggle Martial Arts/Physical Education or P.E for short," a lot of outrage came from the Purebloods and most of the Half-bloods. "Please give a warm welcome to Aki Yume **(A/N: her name means 'red dream') **or as the Japanese would say Yume Aki the person who will be teaching this new class," Yume-san had waist length midnight black hair and Jade green eyes. A few people clapped but not a lot so there was an awkward silence but Dumbledore soon filled it again.

"Please give a warm welcome to Hogwarts' first ever transfer student Akira Mitarashi or Mitarashi Akira who will be transferred into third year," he said. I looked up at her name, shocked. Her light brown eyes and dark violet hair that just brushed at her shoulders. It really is her, this is bad, gotta cast a genjutsu around me fast so she doesn't realize it's me. I did the necessary hand signs under the table. And it seemed to work.

**Akira's POV**

I could have sworn I felt chakra just a second ago but now I can't, must be this damn school playing tricks on me. Why the hell do I have to go to this school again? I thought I was finally through with hell holes called school and teachers thinking their better than us because we're 'children' and the damn immature children.

Oh that's right I've got this stupid Intel mission. Granted it is an S rank mission. The mission is to infiltrate this magic school and gather Intel on the upcoming battle to see if it will affect us or not. I bet your wondering why I, a mere chunin, would get an S rank mission at all, or why it's an S rank mission to begin with if it's a simple Intel mission. I got it because anyone else that would have been a candidate is already unavailable. Except for Kakashi Hatake and Rin Inuzuka, but Rin was swamped at the hospital and Kakashi was still getting used to Obito's eye and they were both still mourning Obito's death. N-not that I wasn't, I just wasn't as emotional as they were after all they were there when he died and they couldn't do anything. There was Shisui Uchiha that had been a candidate for this mission since he was only a year younger than the first years but then his brother Obito died.

I couldn't believe it when they told me he had died, two months ago. Obito and I had been friends since the first week at the Academy. Our friendship had become even stronger during the war especially after my parents died when we were 8, after that I had been left alone to raise Anko all by myself. Obito had helped me with raising Anko

Anyway back to the mission, I have to infiltrate as a student to gather Intel from the other students while my back up a Jounin named Yume Aki infiltrated as a teacher to gather information. Aki-chan doesn't even have the hard part she doesn't have to act like an immature brat or like she doesn't know taijutsu. Yume Aki is from Suna. We have spent the last 2 months together to get acquainted and learn each other's strength and weakness. Aki-chan had skill. Unlike me who specialized in assassination and stealth she doesn't specialize in anything she is a normal Jounin though her own specialty is genjutsu which she favors. Okay so there is really no such thing as a normal Jounin but there are two Jounin categories there is the Jounin that Aki was and then there is the Tokubetsu Jounin that I wanted to be.

I sat on the stool; the hat was placed over my eyes.

"_My, my what a brilliant mind,"_ who's there?

"_I am the hat which sits on your head,"_ oh yeah they told me this would happen.

"_So you're on a mission young kunoichi of Konohagakure,"_ Tell anyone and I will kill you in the most painfully slow way I know.

"_D-don't wor-ry I w-won't tell anyone,"_ You better not.

"_Hmm, let's see hmm, you diffidently have the cunning and ambition for Slytherin. You also have the wit and knowledge for Ravenclaw, but I doubt you'll like it there. You have extreme loyalty to those you call friends especially after this Obito died,"_ Do not say his name, you don't have the right.

"_You don't have the recklessness necessarily for Gryffindor but you do have the bravery." _Can you hurry up and place me somewhere.

"_Well where do you want to be placed,"_ The house that is easiest to complete my mission.

"_Well let's see Ravenclaw'd be out because by the end of the year at least one would be suspicious the same with Slytherin because it wouldn't take them half as long as Ravenclaw to become suspicious of you. Hufflepuff might become suspicious if you get mad because of lack of information but that's also a possibility with Gryffindor so you may pick between the two,"_ How does most of the school see the two houses as?

"_Well Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw see Gryffindor as brave and chivalrous and Slytherin sees them as the stupid but Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin see the Hufflepuffs as weak throwaways that I couldn't place anywhere else because they didn't have any outstanding qualities, but that's not true they have immense loyalty which is better than any of the other qualities."_ Gryffindor.

"_Fine GRYFFINDOR, oh and one last thing Obito Uchiha is not as far away as you would think,"_

I got off the stool and walked to the red and gold table. What the hell did that mean 'Obito Uchiha is not as far away as you would think' what the hell? Obito is dead Kakashi and Rin saw him die with their own eyes. I was there when they buried him, I saw his dead body.

"Hey you okay," a voice said across from me.

I looked up it was a girl with red hair and emerald eyes. Whoa she looks like Kushina-sama but there are two distinct differences between her and Kushina-sama. Her eyes are an emerald green where Kushina-sama's are a forest green and she has an air of innocence about her that no shinobi has after their first kill.

"Do I have something on my face," she asked.

"Huh," I asked.

"Well you were staring at me," she said.

"Oh it's not that you just remind me of someone," I answered.

"Huh, wow Lilly that's two people in the past two years. You better watch out or people might think you're a clone," A boy with red hair pulled into a ponytail that just brushed his shoulder and gray eyes said.

"Huh do you remind someone else of someone two," I asked.

"Yeah see that boy sitting alone at the Slytherin table," the girl apparently named Lilly said.

"Yeah," I said. The boy had black hair and pale skin and dark eyes.

"That is Regulas Black. We met on the train in his first year," Lilly said.

"We used to be friends with him," the red head said.

"What happened?" I asked feigning interest.

"In the middle of October he stopped a 7th year Slytherin from bulling a 3rd year Hufflepuff but she overreacted and thought he was going to bully her too so she ran off and told her friends and so he was singled out by all four houses and told us not to hang out with him anymore when we didn't listen he insulted Lilly and Will in front of the whole school and then he affectedly put distance between us and him," A girl with light brown hair and honey colored eyes said.

"When the girl finally calmed down she told her friends what happened and apologized to Regulas but the damage was done. A lot of rumors started appearing about how he had already really killed someone and that he already had the dark mark. Regulas has kept his distance ever since," A boy with black hair and brown eyes said. Okay now I was interested.

"What's the dark mark," I asked.

"What you don't know," Lilly said as all four of them looked at me with wide eyes.

"No," I said.

"The dark mark is given to people who become death eaters. It's You-Know-Who's signature," the red head said. Wow, that was easy. These idiots give away valuable information like its dirt. You-Know-Who aka Voldemort is my target, the one who started this war. I need to know if he is a threat or not and if he is I need to eliminate him. But for now I need to find out these people's names and make them my allies.

"You haven't in introduced yourselves," I said I was getting annoyed with calling them Red head, brunet, and black haired and ponytail.

"Oh sorry my name is Lilly, Lilly Evans," red head said.

"My name is William Prewitt but you may call me Bill or Will whichever you prefer," ponytail said.

"My name is Alice Prewitt," the brunet said.

"Eric Longbottom," the black haired said.

"Mitarashi Akira, but you knew that," I said.

"So which is your last name and which is your first," Will-san asked.

"Mitarashi is my family name and Akira is my given name," I answered.

"Okay Akira it is," Prewitt-san said.

…

"Listen up because I'm only saying this once, the password is Widdelspursts," the Prefect said. Widdelspursts? What the hell were Widdelspursts?

The feast had ended 10 minutes ago and now I was in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ms. Mitarashi," the prefect said.

"Yes Prefect-san," I said politely.

"It's Charlie Stone and if you would follow me I will show you to your room," Stone-san said.

"Okay," I answered. He led me to a set of stairs.

"Go up three flights of stairs on the right there will be a door that has a sign on it that says 'Year Three: A' that is your room your stuff is already there," Stone-san said.

"You are not coming Stone-san," I asked.

"The stairs are enchanted if a boy tries to go up them they melt away to create a slide that leads back here so no boys can go up, sorry," He said. Oh, well that's interesting.

I walked up the stairs and got to my room and opened the door as quietly as i could, which was near perfectly silent, i looked around the room there were 2 other girls in the room. They were talking with each other. The one on the right had light brown hair that was in a braid that ended halfway down her back and honey brown eyes and the one on the left had dark brown hair in a ponytail that ended at her butt and bluish gray eyes.

"Did you see Potter; he totally smiled at me," the one with light brown hair said and they both squealed. Ugh fangirls. I walked into the room and kept to the shadows. Then the two girls turned to me.

"Oh hey we didn't see you there," the brown eyed one said. I was immediately suspicious it they were good but I could see past it they were not civilians. I fingered two senbon under my sleeve.

"Hi I'm Akira Mitarashi," I said as though I were chatting about the winter and not in a potentially dangerous situation.

"Aryssa Joel," the blue eyed one said.

"Alyssa Joel," the brown eyed one said.

One... two... three.

All at once I threw my senbon and two kunai greeted me.

"I knew it," Alyssa-san said.

"You are a shinobi," Aryssa-san said.

"Yeah. I'm from Konoha how about you," I asked not leaving my defensive position.

"Kiri," Aryssa-san said. So the brunet's from the village hidden in the mist.

"I'm from Ame," Alyssa-san said in cheerfully voice. Mist and rain huh.

"We're here for the same reason I presume," I said.

"To find out if this upcoming war will affect us," I nodded, "Then yes we are," Aryssa-san said.

"So since we are on the same mission can we stop fighting," Alyssa-san said.

"Fine but since you know my real name I think it's only proper I know yours," I said.

"My name is Tetsuya Kikyo," Alyssa-san said.

"Yamamoto Yuriko," Aryssa-san said.

"How long have you both been here," I asked.

"I have been here since the beginning of first year 2 years ago. Kikyo-chan came about halfway into 1st year but used her clan's secret jutsu to plant memories in everyone's minds, so that they think she had been there since the start of the year. As you can guess our cover is twin sisters" Yamamoto-san said.

"Okay, the new Professor is a Jounin from Suna, I am a chunin what about you," I said.

"I am a chunin," Tetsuya-san answered.

"Chunin," Yamamoto-san said.

"How old are you," I asked.

"13," Yamamoto-san answered.

"13, and you," Tetsuya-san answered.

"13," I said.

"Are you really a fan girl," I asked.

"No it was the best thing I could come up with on such short notice, you cover your aura well I almost couldn't detect it," Tetsuya-san said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Kikyo-chan, Mitarashi-san it's time to go to sleep we have a long day head of us," Yamamoto-aid said.

"Hai, Yuri-chan," Tetsuya-san said.

"Hai, Yamamoto-san," I said.

"Oh, and Mitarashi-san," Yamamoto-san said.

"Yes,"

"Call me Yuriko," Yuriko-san said with a smile.

"Hai, Yuriko-san," I said.

"And call me Kikyo," Tetsuya-san said.

"Hai, Kikyo-san," I answered then we went to bed.

Ten minutes passed before I heard a timid voice say.

"Mitarashi-san can I call you Kira-chan," Kikyo's question hurt, the only one who had ever called me Kira-chan was Obito.

"Yes," I said.

With that simple word I fell into the darkness that was dreamless sleep.

**End chapter**

**Soooooooo... How was it.**

**i've fixed most of the spelling and grammar mistakes. please tell me if there are still any more mistakes.**

**Did you guys like the two new characters.**

**How about the argument between Sirius and his mother, my brother didn't really like it but the sibling that's working with me on this story did.**

**Also the whole Obito/Regulas memory thing will be explaine in more detail in a few chapters. **

**I will update another chapter on either Christmas Eve or Christmas day.**

**Oh before I forget, i will be switching POV's between Obito/Regulas and Akira so when a chapter begins if it dosen't state whose POV it is in it is Obito's/Regulas'**

**Review please.**

**Bye bye :D**


	7. Chapter 6 - Lessons and Bell Tests

**Chapter 6: Lessons and Bell Tests **

_Their stares hurt, their disappointed looks hurt. They hurt more than the jabs from the other students. They were his family but at some times he felt as if they hated his every being. He was a failure he was suppose to be elite but he wasn't. _

"_Why can't you be more like your brother?"_

"_He's what an Uchiha should be,"_

"_Why are you the dead last?"_

"_You should be at the top of your class,"_

"_You're an Uchiha. Act like it,"_

"-Ack, Black, Black!"

"Huh," I looked up from the table.

"Black I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes," Professor Greengrass said.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"-Sigh- Whatever Black, here's your timetable," She handed a piece of paper which I took. I looked at it.

**Monday**

**9:00 – 10:30 Double Potions with Gryffindor**

**10:40 – 11:50 Double Charms with Hufflepuff**

**12:00 – 1:00 Lunch**

**1:00 – 2:30 Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw**

**2:30 – 4:00 Double Arithermancy with Gryffindor**

**4:00 – 7:00 Free Period**

**7:00 – 9:00 Dinner **

**Tuesday**

**9:00 – 10:30 Double .A with Gryffindor**

**10:40 – 11: 50 Free Period**

**12:00 – 1:00 Lunch**

**1:00 – 2:30 Double Ancient Runes with Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff**

**2:30 – 4:00 Herbology**

**4:00 – 6:00 Care of Magical Creatures**

**7:00 – 9:00 Dinner**

**Wednesday**

**5:00 – 8:00 Muggle Martial Arts with all of 3****rd**** year and Gryffindor and Slytherin from 4****th**** year**

**9:00 – 10:30 History of Magic**

**10:40 – 11: 50 Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw**

**12:00 – 1:00 Lunch**

**1:00 – 2:30 Double Arithermancy with Gryffindor**

**2:30 – 4:00 Double Ancient Runes with all Houses**

**4:00 – 6:00 free Period**

**7:00 – 9:00 Dinner**

**Thursday**

**9:00 – 10:30 Double Potions with Gryffindor**

**10:40 – 11:50 Double Charms with Hufflepuff**

**12:00 – 1:00 Lunch**

**1:00 – 2:30 History of Magic**

**2:30 – 4:00 Care of Magical Creatures**

**4:00 – 7:00 Free Period**

**7:00 – 9:00 Dinner **

**10:00 – 12:00 Astronomy**

And so on the list went. I had signed up for CoMC along with Runes and Arithermancy as my extra courses. It looked as though my first class would have Akira in it.

…

I sat in my usual seat at the back, and watched the rest of the class fill into the room. I saw Akira sit with the Joel twins, one had light brown hair in a braid that went half way down her back, she was the younger of the twins her name was Alyssa. The other had dark brown hair in a ponytail and grayish blue eyes, she was the older of the twins her name was Aryssa. I had been suspicious of Alyssa for quite some time it seemed as though she appeared out of nowhere in the middle of November of my first year and yet everyone remembered her from the beginning of the year.

"Mr. Black sit with Ms. Mitarashi, Ms. Joel, and Ms. Joel. You will be paired with Ms. Mitarashi. So sorry Ms. Mitarashi but you're new and you don't have a potions partner and no one else will pair with Mr. Black," Slughorn said while apologizing to Akira. I moved to the front where Akira was seated. At least I know what to expect from her, or at least what not to expect from her.

"Hello, Mitarashi Akira," Anko said.

"Regulas Black or in your language Black Regulas, Nice to meet you Mitarashi," I said politely. I held out my hand for her to shake, she didn't, I let it drop and shrugged my shoulders. Oh well I wasn't really expecting her to shake it was just polite, I didn't want to anger her, no way, because if she decides she hates you right off the bat she'll never let you have a moments peace. I caught her staring at me.

"What," I asked.

"Nothing," she said hotly.

"Yeah well pay attention," I said.

"Fine," she said and turned her attention to the front.

"Today we will be doing the Shrinking Potion," Slughorn said then tapped the board and the ingredients appeared.

_**Shrinking Potion **_

_**Chopped daisy roots**_

_**Skinned shrivelfig**_

_**Sliced caterpillar**_

_**One rat spleen **_

_**Dash of leech juice**_

"What the hell, it's like some little kid got bored so they decided to make their special 'Potion of life' or something," Anko said. She was right of course. It sounded, would look, smell, and taste like some little kid got bored so they decided to go to the kitchen and make a special 'Potion of *insert name here*'.

"Huh," everyone in the room said.

"Sometimes Muggle children get bored when their left alone at home so they will go into the kitchen and dump random ingredients with random amounts of random stuff into a container of random sizes and they would call their concoction random names but they usually start with 'Potion'," I said. Everyone stared at me. **(A/N I actually did this when I was 8-10 years old, it's how I found out how baking powder works)**

"What?" I asked.

"You're a Pureblood," Someone said.

"And?" I asked.

"How do you know what Muggle children do when they're bored?" another asked.

"I read it in the library," I said.

"Now, now children get your ingredients and hurry, and Black if you disrupt my class again you will get detention," Slughorn said. Everyone got their ingredients.

"Mitarashi, chop the daisy roots, chop them evenly okay. I will skin the shrivelfig," I said.

"Okay," she said grudgingly. Great what did I do now to upset her?

We started our potions but it didn't take 10 minutes before Akira did something wrong. Akira was about to put the leech juice in but it was too much. I looked around Slughorn was busy with Lacey's and Alex's potion so I turned to Akira, she was about to put it in.

"No, that's too much," I whispered.

"Black what did I saw about disturbing the class," Slughorn said.

"…." I said nothing it would just make it worse.

"Detention, Friday night 9:00 I expect to see you here," He said. Ugggggggg, the first day and already detention! Everyone except Akira, the Joel twins, Lacey, Alex, Cody, Alice, and Eric snickered.

"Fine," I said. Slughorn turned away. I wrote on a piece of paper and passed it and an eyedropper to Akira.

She read it then nodded at me.

….

It was Wednesday the day that we had our MM class. I woke up at precisely 4:30 got ready then preceded to wake up the rest of my roommates.

"Hey Zelda, Zelda, ZELLLLLDAAAAAAAA," I yelled.

"Whoa," Zelda jumped out of bed.

"What the hell, Black," Zelda said.

"It's Wednesday," I said. Then walked over to Eclipse's bed ripped the curtains open then ripped the cover off of him.

"Wake up Eclipse," I said, then pushed him off the bed.

"Bloody hell, Black," He said.

Then I went to Lacey's bed opened the curtains pushed her cover to the floor then shook her gently. When she didn't wake up I said, "Lacey it's time to wake up, Lace. ALICE WAKE UP," she still didn't wake up. So I went to the bathroom filled a cup with water went back to her bed put my hand in the water then sprinkled it on to her face. She stirred but didn't wake up so I put the cup over her face then tipped it over so all of the freezing cold water fell onto her face.

She jumped up.

"What the bloody hell Black," she yelled. I started walking out the room; I had opened the door and was halfway out the room before I stopped.

"It's 4:45, you have 15 minutes to get ready and be down at the grounds before you're late. It's Wednesday, remember?" I called over my shoulder before I closed the door.

"Oh Thanks," she said in a sheepish voice.

…..

We were all on the school grounds, most of the kids were late the latest being a group of Gryffindor boys, surprisingly not the marauders, they were 17 minutes late. In fact the only ones on time were Akira, the Joel twins, Lacey, Alex, Cody, Sev (who I had also woken up), Lilly, Will, and me.

"Mitarashi Akira, Joel Aryssa, Joel Alyssa, Prewitt William, Evans Lilly, Snape Severus, Zelda Alexei, Eclipse Cody, and Black Regulas 25 laps around the lake now," Professor Yume said as she appeared out of nowhere, I had noticed she had been there the whole time. Everyone else snickered thinking we were being punished. 25 laps around the lake, eh. Easy.

"And the rest of you 50 laps, what are you staring at you were late. I don't take well to tardiness. Now all of you," Professor Yume said.

It was easy but I had to pretend that it wasn't. The first one done was Akira, the next Alyssa, then Aryssa, then I finished.

When everyone was done Professor Yume started talking again.

"Now everyone started doing 40 pushed ups, then do 40 sit-ups, then do 40 crunches," she ordered.

A Hufflepuff girl raised her hand.

"Yes,"

"What are push-ups, sit-ups, and crunches," The girl asked.

"Does anyone know what these are," Professor Yume asked. A few hands rose all of them muggle borns.

"Okay everyone, watch Evans Lilly, Stone Allen, Joel Aryssa, Joel Alyssa, and Mitarashi Akira," she said. They demonstrated all three.

"There now everyone, do exactly what they are doing," Professor Yume said.

30 minutes later

Everyone was finally done.

"Okay now that the warm-up is done…" Professor Yume was interrupted by Potter.

"Warm-up that was no warm-up that was torture," Potter said.

"Potter that was not torture back home kids under 10 did more than that," Professor Yume said.

"You're kidding," Potter said.

"I am not and you're a pureblood right?" Potter nodded. "And Black is one too?" he nodded again, where was she going with this? "Well he didn't seem to have any trouble with waking up on time, getting down here on time, he even finished in fourth place in his laps, and he didn't have any problems with any of the warm up. How exactly is it torture when someone younger than you had no trouble with it when he did almost the same amount as you," she said.

"…." Potter didn't have an answer for that.

"As I was saying now that we're done with the warm-ups we will have a test," She said. Everyone except for Akira, the Joel twins, and me groaned.

"I will put you into groups of three. Joel Aryssa, Joel Alyssa, and Mitarashi Akira please come up here," they did as told, she gave them something. "Each of them have 4 sets of two bells in their hands, I have 6 sets of two. Each group can only take two bells." they showed us their bells. "The ones that manage to get the bells win the ones that don't have to do 50 more laps around the lake." She finished. She was going to split us into 13 groups by calling our names.

"Group 1 – Zelda Alexei, Prewitt Alice, Pettigrew Peter,"

"Group 2 – Evans Lilly, Black Cissa, Lupin Remus,"

"Group 3 – Stone Allen, Sutherland Levon, Malfoy Lucius,"

"Group 4 – Black Sirius, Potter James, Black Regulas,"

I stopped listening when I heard my name; I was in the same group as Potter. I knew the bell test was specifically to pit teammates against each other and to see if they could use teamwork. But really did you have to put me with Potter. It was like being paired with Kakashi all over again except I didn't have a crush on Potter s it was a million times worse.

"You have till 7: 30," that was only an hour.

"Okay, go,"

Everyone tried to get the bells but it never worked.

I pulled Potter and Sirius away from the other idiots.

"What the bloody hell, Black," Potter said.

"Oh shut up Potter. You two are idiots," I said.

"How exactly are we idiots," Sirius said.

"Why do you think we are in a team of three when there are only two bells?" I asked.

"Don't know, don't care. I just don't want to have to do more laps," Potter said. Honestly Potter doesn't even use his brain for anything except bullying/pranks.

"You idiot you can't honestly expect to get a bell form someone who has been trained in the martial arts since she was a kid, by yourself, honestly," I said.

"Okay fine I get your point. So what are we going to do," He asked grudgingly.

"This,"

….

I crept up behind Akira while Potter and Sirius were distracting her. I watched the bells that were tied around her waist.

Just a little longer.

Just a little more.

Ah got ya. I closed my hand around both bells and yanked. Then I set off at a run circleling around Anko to where Potter and Sirius were.

"So you managed to get the bells but you teammates didn't," she said.

"Watch closely," I said, and then I handed one to Potter and then the other to Sirius.

"So now you don't have one," she said.

"Actually all the teacher said was we had to get a bell, I did and then I gave them to my teammates. The whole purpose of this test was to see if you could work together and not fight over who got a bell or not because if you have teamwork you can beat any opponent," I said. She looked at me dumbfounded.

**End of Chapter**

**Merry Christmas... Depending where you are.**

**I have realized two things.**

**1. Christmas is the only day of the where my whole immediate family (meaning my mom and siblings) are all in one room together all at the same time.**

**and 2. even though your grandmother may buy you clothes nearly every time she gives you a birthday/Christmas present does not mean she knows what kind of clothes you like or your size.**

**so how did you like the chapter, love it hate it tell me, oh and under no condition will Akira and Obito/Regulas get together.**

**I'm going to be writing a valentine's special for Valentine's day, so two things.**

**1. please review and tell me who you want paired with who, you can even pair Regulas with some one but he will not stay with them for more than a year. they can be Gay or straight pairings I don't really care. **

**2. You can't Akira with anyone from the muraders except for Remus Lupin.**

**please review. **

**Bye :D**


	8. Chapter 7 Lessons and Suspicion

**As some of you may or may not know i am home schooled I believe i put it in an authors in one of my other stories maybe not, anyway now you know anyways I'm getting off track. Today while I was learning about Settings, Plots, Conflict and the whole story shebang there was a page where the teacher is telling you how important Character Development is important to a story. Where out of nowhere came two whole paragraphs filled with Harry Potter references. This is a testament to how popular Harry Potter is and I don't even know why Harry does what does what he does. My older brother says it's because he's an idiot. Well why do you think Harry does what he does.**

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating till now and not writing that Valentine Chapter I said I would. first it was school and then I forgot my brothers birthday because i was so focused on my sister's birthday present. which is strange right especially since my sisters birthday is after my brothers. does that make me a terrible sister, then we went on vacation and my mom has a strict no computers on vacations policy. Anyway I will also try to update Exchange Program soon. My problem is that my imagination is too big I was watching this one Anime and I thought of an Idea for a fanfic on the 5th episode. now half of my ideas are bad so i just toss them away but others I'd really like to see written even If I don't have the time. so I decided to start putting challenges at the end of my chapters just PM me if you want to take it up. they will be from different categories some crossovers(okay most crossovers) others not, some Yaoi, Het, or no parings specified. I'm going to call it Challenge Corner.**

**Chapter 7 Lessons and Suspicion **

**Akira's POV**

_I walked into the classroom. My heart was pounding I was one of the first people here. I'd be a year younger than everyone else. So I'd have to work really hard to prove to everyone that I deserved to be here as much, or even more, than everyone else. There was a kid in the back. He seemed to glance at everyone in the room, but when I looked at his eyes they were wary as if he were assessing if they were a threat or not he also seemed to note were everyone sat. I watched as the class filed in. Last the teacher walked in._

"_Alright, then class we will be going from left to right. You will tell us about yourselves, your name, your age, your likes, you dislikes, your dreams etc. okay I will start, my name is Imai Natsume, I'm 18, this will be my second year of teaching, my likes are none of your concern, my dislikes also none of your concern, my dream is to see my students become great shinobi," our sensei said. Her blue eyes laughing. What the hell she only told us stuff we already know, well two can play at that game._

_Everyone went soon there were only 4 of us left. The girl, with red eyes, that was on the white haired boy's right stood. _

"_My name is Yuhi Kurenai, I am 6 years old, my likes are my family, genjutsu, __takowasa, and cake__, I don't particularly dislike anything, and my dream is to become a genjutsu master." She said. Then the white haired boy went._

"_My name is Hatake Kakashi, I am 5 years old, I like my father, I dislike thieves, fangirls, and fan boys, my dream is to become as great a shinobi as my father," he said._

_The boy with the wary eyes went next._

"_My name is Uchiha Obito, I like my parents and my new little brother and cats, I dislike people that look down on others, my dream is to become a shinobi strong enough to protect my precious people, " he said in a timid voice._

"_My name is Mitarashi…."_

"Rashi, Mitarashi, Mitarashi."

"Huh," I said as I turned to see Professor McGonagall.

"Here is you timetable for the week," she said as she handed me a piece of paper, I looked at it.

**Monday**

**9:00 – 10:30 Double Potions with Slytherin**

**10:40 – 11:50 Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw**

**12:00 – 1:00 Lunch**

**1:00 – 2:30 Double Herbology with Hufflepuff**

**2:30 – 4:00 Double Arithermancy with Slytherin**

**4:00 – 7:00 Free Period**

**7:00 – 9:00 Dinner **

**Tuesday**

**9:00 – 10:30 Double .A with Slytherin**

**10:40 – 11: 50 History of Magic**

**12:00 – 1:00 Lunch**

**1:00 – 2:30 Double Ancient Runes with Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff**

**2:30 – 4:00 Double Transfiguration with Hufflepuff**

**4:00 – 6:00 Free Period**

**7:00 – 9:00 Dinner**

**Wednesday**

**5:00 – 8:00 Muggle Martial Arts with all of 3****rd**** year and Gryffindor and Slytherine from 4****th**** year**

**9:00 – 10:30 Double Herbology with Hufflepuff**

**10:40 – 11: 50 Double Charms with Hufflepuff**

**12:00 – 1:00 Lunch**

**1:00 – 2:30 Double Arithermancy with Slytherin**

**2:30 – 4:00 Double Ancient Runes with all Houses**

**4:00 – 6:00 free Period**

**7:00 – 9:00 Dinner**

**10:00 – 12:00 Astronomy**

And on it went. So the first period is with Slytherin, best get there first.

…..

I followed Yuriko-san and Kikyo-chan into the potions classroom. I looked around it was cold and dank but there were several warming charms and pictures put up around the room, probably to make it seem less dreary. I sat down at a table near the font with Yuriko-san and Kikyo-chan. I saw Black-san was already there at the very back and saw him glance at me. I nudged Kikyo-chan.

"What is it Akira-chan," she said in a cheerful voice.

"Is Black-san always the first to be in the classroom," I asked.

"Yep," Kikyo-chan said.

"It seems as though he never has anything better to do since he stopped hanging out with his friends," Yuriko-san said.

"Does he always sit in the back," I asked.

"In every class," Kikyo-chan answered.

Then the class started, and everyone filed in. I saw him glance at every one and note where each one sat. It reminded me of Obito. Back when he had first started at the academy and he didn't have any friends.

"Mr. Black, sit with Ms. Mitarashi, Ms. Joel, and Ms. Joel. You will be paired with Ms. Mitarashi. So sorry Ms. Mitarashi but you're new and you don't have a potions partner and no one else will pair with Mr. Black," Slughorn said while apologizing to me, like it was the worst thing to be paired with him.

"Hello, Mitarashi Akira," I said, while looking him from head to toe, assessing him.

"Regulas Black or in your language, Black Regulas," Was he mocking me? I looked down at the hand he offered and looked at it with disgust then went back to looking at the front without shaking it. He just shrugged and sat down. He reminded me of Obito again. I kept glancing at him, I don't know what but something about him caught my interest. Oh crap he caught me.

"What," he asked.

"Nothing," I said flustered but trying to hide it.

"Yeah, well pay attention," He said.

"Fine," I said and turned my attention to the front.

"Today we will be doing the Shrinking Potion," Slughorn said then tapped the board and the ingredients appeared.

_**Shrinking Potion **_

_**Chopped daisy roots**_

_**Skinned shrivelfig**_

_**Sliced caterpillar**_

_**One rat spleen **_

_**Dash of leech juice**_

What the hell.

"What the hell, it's like some little kid got bored so they decided to make their special 'Potion of life' or something," I said.

"Huh," everyone in the room said.

"Sometimes Muggle children get bored when their left alone at home so they will go into the kitchen and dump random ingredients with random amounts of random stuff into a container of random sizes and they would call their concoction random names but they usually start with 'Potion'," Black said. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're a Pureblood," Someone said.

"And?" he asked.

"How do you know what Muggle children do when they're bored?" another asked.

"I read it in the library," he said.

"Now, now children get your ingredients and hurry, and Black if you disrupt my class again you will get detention," Slughorn said. What the hell wasn't it I who said something first. Everyone got their ingredients.

"Mitarashi, chop the daisy roots, chop them evenly okay. I will skin the shrivelfig," he said.

"Okay," I said grudgingly. I was still upset he was able to catch me glancing at him.

We started our potions but it didn't take 10 minutes before I did something wrong. I was about to put the leech juice in. I saw Black-san look around Slughorn-sensei was busy with Walker-san's and Zelda-san's potion then he turned to me, I was about to put it in.

"No, that's too much," he whispered.

"Black what did I saw about disturbing the class," Slughorn-sensei said.

"…." he said nothing. Why doesn't he say anything in his defense?

"Detention, Friday night 9:00 I expect to see you here," He said. What he was just helping me! Other kids were being louder than him. Everyone except Walker-san, Zelda-san, Eclipse-san, Prewitt-san, Longbottom-san, Yuriko-san, Kikyo-chan, and I snickered.

"Fine," Black-san said. Slughorn turned away. He wrote on a piece of paper and passed it and something to me.

I looked at the note.

'Only a dash of leech juice, use the eyedropper, only two drops. Only one rat spleen. And chop the daisy roots evenly or the potion will turn out wrong. If it's not perfect without faults you'll get a bad grade because you were paired with me. So follow the directions precisely. Kay.'

I smiled at him and nodded.

….

"Ra, Akira, AKIRA WAKE UP,"

"W-what," I jumped up with a kunai in my hand.

"Whoa, down girl. You could really hurt someone with this," Yuriko-san said in stern voice. Kikyo fell over laughing.

"Huh, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's 4:30," Kikyo said in a cheerful voice.

"What! Why did you wake me up soooo early," I whined.

"It's Wednesday," Yuriko said.

"Oh…. Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" I asked angrily.

"Chill you have half an hour to get ready." Yuriko said.

…..

It was Wednesday the day that we had our MM class.

We were all on the school grounds, most of the kids were late the latest being a group of Gryffindor boys, they were 17 minutes late. In fact the only ones on time were Prewitt-san, Yuriko-san, Kikyo-chan, Evans-san, Snape-san, Zelda-san, Eclipse-san, Walker-san, Black-san, and me.

"Mitarashi Akira, Joel Aryssa, Joel Alyssa, Prewitt William, Evans Lilly, Snape Severus, Zelda Alexei, Eclipse Cody, Walker Alice and Black Regulas 25 laps around the lake now," Aki-chan said as she appeared out of nowhere, she had been there the whole time, just where no one could see her. Everyone else snickered thinking we were being punished. 25 laps around the lake, easy.

"And the rest of you 50 laps, what are you staring at you were late. I don't take well to tardiness. Now all of you," Aki-chan said while the kids that had been snickering at us now had a dumbfounded face.

It was easy but I had to pretend that it wasn't. I was the first one done, the next Kikyo-chan, and then Yuriko-san, then Black-san finished.

When everyone was done Aki-chan started talking again.

"Now everyone start doing 40 pushed ups, then do 40 sit-ups, then do 40 crunches," she ordered.

A Hufflepuff girl raised her hand.

"Yes,"

"What are push-ups, sit-ups, and crunches," The girl asked. Really, Really! They don't even know the basics.

"Does anyone know what these are," Aki-chan asked. A few hands rose.

"Okay everyone, watch Evans Lilly, Stone Allen, Joel Aryssa, Joel Alyssa, and Mitarashi Akira," she said. We demonstrated all three.

"There now everyone, do exactly what they are doing," Aki-chan said.

30 minutes later

Everyone was finally done.

"Okay now that the warm-up is done…" Aki-chan was interrupted by Potter.

"Warm-up that was no warm-up that was torture," Potter said. Torture, torture? I wonder what he'd say if Aki-chan had told him to do as many as a genin.

"Potter that was not torture back home kids under 10 did more than that," Aki-chan said.

"You're kidding," Potter said.

"I am not and you're a pureblood right?" Potter nodded. "And Black is one too," he nodded again, where was she going with this? "Well he didn't seem to have any trouble with waking up on time, getting down here on time, he even finished in fourth place in his laps, and he didn't have any problems with any of the warm ups. How exactly is it torture when someone younger than you had no trouble with it when he did almost the same amount as you," she said. What really? I looked at Black-san he was panting, but I could see he didn't really have any trouble with it at all. Okay something is going on here, Black-san is definitely hiding something.

"…." Potter-san didn't have an answer for that.

"As I was saying now that we're done with the warm-ups we will have a test," She said. Everyone except for Black-san, Yuriko-san, Kikyo-chan and me groaned.

"I will put you into groups of three. Joel Aryssa, Joel Alyssa, and Mitarashi Akira please come up here," we did as told, she gave us the bells. We had decided that this would be a test for the wizards if they couldn't work as a team with people they didn't like than they would be in serious trouble and then the war would probably affect our world. "Each of them have 4 sets of two bells in their hands, I have 6 sets of two. Each group can only take two bells." We showed them the bells. "The ones that manage to get the bells win the ones that don't have to do 50 more laps around the lake." She finished. She started listing the group.

"Group 4 – Black Sirius, Potter James, Black Regulas,"

I noticed that Black-san froze when his name was called. I wonder why.

"You have till 7: 30,"

"Okay, go,"

Everyone tried to get the bells but it never worked. They came rushing at us all at once. It never worked and it was easy keeping the bells away from them, none of them were even working together.

…

Ugh this was getting boring and now the older Black and Potter-san had joined in as well but unlike the other kids they were only focused on me. Then I saw a blur. Then standing in front of Black-san and Potter-san was the younger Black, he was grinning at me. What the hell the cheeky bastard. My gaze was diverted to his hand. Two bells dangled from his and- what the hell? When did he get them? Oh I see Black-san and Potter-san were just the diversion so that he could get the bells. Smart kid, how the hell did he figure it out? Oh well he was the only one with the bells, his team could still fail. I smirked. I tried a different tactic.

"So you managed to get the bells but you teammates didn't," I said, confident he'd keep them for himself then he grinned.

"Watch closely," He said, and then he handed one to Potter-san and then the other to his aniki. I decided to try another tactic.

"So, now you don't have one," I said.

"Actually all the teacher said was we had to get a bell, I did and then I gave them to my teammates. The whole purpose of this test was to see if you could work together and not fight over who got a bell or not because if you have teamwork you can beat any opponent," He said. I looked at him dumbfounded. What? The reason we chose the bell test was because even though it had been used to test new genin before and when the hidden villages were first made they had stopped using it 80 years ago, the only one who had used it since was the third Hokage and Minato-sama. How the hell did this kid figure it out? Okay something was definitely up; if I didn't think so before I do now, Black-san is definitely hiding something

…

The day was finally over and Yuriko-san, Kikyo-chan, and I were hanging out in the common room when this girl about 12 years old with long curly blond hair and silvery blue eyes came floating through the wall. I would have thought she was a ghost if she didn't have color.

"What the hell," I said.

"Hmm," Yuriko-san asked.

"What is that," I asked.

"She is a whom not a what," Yuriko-san said.

"Huh,"

"She has been appearing for about 100 years, no one knows who she is because she uses a different name every time she comes. Every time she comes she is a different age too. The youngest she has ever been was 5 the oldest 13," Yuriko-san answered.

"_Hello,"_ she said as she walked over to us. Kikyo-chan got out of her chair and curtsied.

"Hello, and what is your name today little one," she said.

"_It's Ayumi, it means brightly beautiful_," she said.

"Ayumi is a very pretty name," Kikyo-chan said.

"_Thank you," _Ayumi-san said. Strange. That's all I could think as I watched the exchange.

"Ayumi are you here just to be here or are you going to drop a bomb and vanish like last time," Yuriko-san asked. Ayumi looked around then her gaze fell on me and our eye locked for a second and I saw something in her eyes, sadness, happiness I couldn't tell.

"_I see the sephe has finally come but is it too late? Is the borogrove too far gone? Can the sephe find the borogrove or will she just pass over him? Will she leave him to his own personal hell or will she help him as he helped her when her sephfi abandoned her? I wonder. What do you think?"_ she asked and then vanished.

"I thought so," Yuriko-san said.

"What just happened," I asked.

"Can't talk here. Come with us," Kikyo-chan said as she looked up from her notebook where she had written something.

We all went to our common room. They took a curtain and pulled it back. It revealed a board with paper, red string, and thumb tacks on it. It looked like something you'd see out of a crime show.

"Uh what's this?" I asked.

"This is the board of mysterious girl who appears out of nowhere or board of MGWAOON," Kikyo-chan said in her cheerful voice.

"Okaaaaaaaay," I said.

"You see the first time she came was when Professor Dumbledore was a 4th year and she said this," Yuriko-san pointed to a piece of paper on the board.

It read: '_An onli shall befriend a gokesu and the gokesu shall lead the onli down a misguided path. Will the onli realize before he loses something precious or will he have to lose her to realize it._'

"The next time was in 1938 in the great hall when she said this," Yuriko-san pointed to a piece of paper that was not connected to the first but was written in different handwriting.

It read: '_The seph that was born without sephfi was left to the cruelty of those that did not understand him and could not do what the young seph could. This will be where the crossroads start and where our little seph will choose. Will he not know right from left? Will an onli teach him or will he be left on his own. To wallow in light._'

"The next time she appeared was in 1943. She didn't speak this time she screamed her hatred while saying this," Kikyo-chan pointed to a paper different hand writing, there was a red thread connecting to the second paper.

It read: '_The onli has failed. The seph cannot tell left from right and has chosen the third path. There is no going back. He cannot tell the difference between quaysser and faysser. Because of this a flysser shall be no more. WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN,_'

"The next time she appeared was a few months later she didn't speak she cried for the little Hufflepuff girl that died," Yuriko-san said.

"Then the next time she came was in 1945 in the great hall when she said this," Yuriko-san pointed to another piece of paper that was connected to the first with a piece of red string.

It read: '_the onli that was lead astray by the gokesu is now back on the right path. How long will it last. Will the onli fight the gokesu when it's time or will his fear make him back down and show his submissiveness._'

"After that she regularly appeared but her next cryptic message wasn't until 1959 when she said," Kikyo-chan pointed to a piece of paper that was attached to the third with thread.

It read: '_The seph that can never return will start his attack now. What will you do?_'

"The next time she said her next cryptic message was 2 years ago," Yuriko-san said as she pointed to a piece of paper that wasn't connected to any of the others.

It read: '_The borogrove that died for the yue- willies was reborn into a waclkum's family; the waclkum who was hurt by the borogrove hurt the borogrove. The borogrove that showed nothing but kindness to the wiildxum was shown nothing but cruelty by the fiildxum. Will the sephe come in time to save the borogrove; will she be able to bring the emotions the borogrove thought lost back I wonder? Or when the yue-willies finally finds his precious borogrove will he be broken beyond repair_.'

Kikyo-chan took the paper that she had written on and put it beside the paper that she had just read from and attached a read thread to each of them. I looked at the paper it read:

'_I see the sephe has finally come but is it too late? Is the borogrove too far gone? Can the sephe find the borogrove or will she just pass over him? Will she leave him to his own personal hell or will she help him as he helped her when her sephfi abandoned her? I wonder. What do you think?'_

"We know that seph means snake, onli means lion, flysser means Hufflepuff, and quaysser and faysser mean magical and non magical just not which means which," Yuriko-san said.

"And borogrove is from the poem 'Jabberwocky'. We just don't know what the others mean and what the significance about any of them are," Kikyo-chan said.

"Yue means moon in Chinese," I said.

**End of chapter**

**Challenge Corner(if you don't know what this means go back to top of page and Read.) :**

**Challenge #1**

**This was actually my first ever fanfic but I lost it when my computer crashed.**

**This is a Charmed and Harry Potter Fanfic.**

**after Andy died he became a whitelighter. Prue and him hook up and Prue gets pregnant around the same time Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child. when the baby's are born the Elders decide that it would take the girls away from the job and a Charmed One can't have a demon's baby, so the get the cleaners to erase the Halliwell's memories of the children and Andy and erase Andy's memory of ever meeting Prue again after he died, and Cole's of his son. then they put memories into Lilly's and Jame's mind that made them think they had triplets instead of only one son. when Voldemort comes to the house it is the combined powers of Harmony and Harry to put a shield up that saves the three children and makes the spell bounce back and explodes the house with the additional magic. A piece of wood falls onto Lilly's biological son and gives him a lightning bolt scare on his forehead. then Harmony and Harry collapse and because they had their triplet is named the BWL. Dumbledore being the manipulative bastard he is puts a spell on James and Lilly which makes them neglect Harry and Harmony. Prue becomes their whitelighter. **

**Rules**

**1. Harry must be Phoebe's and Cole's son.**** Harmony must be Prue's and Andy's son**

**2. Harry and Harmony must be somewhere in their real name but they must have a first name that starts with a P.**

**3. Andy must be a whitelighter when he impregnates Prue.**** Harry must be half demon and Harmony must be half whitelighter.**

**4. Harmony and Harry must be born only 3-5 weeks**** apart so that they could be passed off as twins. **

**5. Lilly's biological son's name can't start with a H or P**

**6. Paige will eventually find out about the twins, but is sworn to secrecy by Prue.**** Prue finds out who Harmony and Harry really are when they start showing signs of wiccan magic.**

**7. Harmony and Harry must go to Hogwarts.**

**8. this takes place after their 5th year, after they defeat Voldemort.**

**9. everything in the first 5 books happen except the 3rd book. Harry and Harmony do all of it but their triplet takes all the credit.**

**10. Harry or Harmony (one of them) must have the power of premonition. they must have some sort of birth mark (they don't have to be the same) some where on their body's (preferably the writs).**

**11. no Hermione, Draco, Luna, Theodore Nott, Daphine Greengrass, or Fred and George Weasly bashing they are Harmony's and Harry's friends**

**12. Phoebe has to find a picture of baby Harry and remember.**

**13. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige must end up with who they do in Canon and Have 3 children each. Pipers kids Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda. Phoebe's kids 3 girls no twins or triplets. Paige the two twin girls and one boy.**

**14. no bashing any of the Halliwells including the husbands.**

**15. all of Phoebes daughters' names must start with a P.**

**you can pair anyone with anyone. the only parings are PiperxLeo, PhoebexCoop, and PaigexHenry.**

**it can be Yaoi, Yuri, or het**

**I think I've covered everything. If you want to take on the challenge just PM me or review. I'm not exactly sure how many people can accept a challenge as this is my first time doing one so if someone could tell me please ty.**

**please review.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Truth revealed

**Well here's chapter eight.**

**"Yes and a crappy one at that," haji says.**

**What the hell. Why are you still up it's like 1 in the mourning.**

**"The better question is why are you uploading a chapter at 1 in the mourning," haji bit back.**

**I was getting to that before you interrupted me.**

**"Well then what are you waiting for go on and remember to wake me up at 2," haji says before going back to sleep.**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter, I won't be able to write for about a month. my school work has been really lagging lately. don't ever take teachers for granted they help a lot. anyway my mom is getting on my case a lot so I've really got to pick up the pace. but don't worry the latest an update will take is 2 months and I'll also be working on a new chapter for Exchange Program and I've decided to write an ending chapter for Amu and Mikan it's still up for adoption of course but I'll write my own ending for it and who ever wants to pick it up can. oh and before I forget haji actually has an account on this, it's haji jaku I think, though I doubt you'll be able to find it as haji hasn't written anytheing.**

**"Yet!" haji shout whispers.**

**I thought you were asleep.**

**"I am!" haji huffed.**

**anyway if you haven't noticed yet haji is my sibling. haji wishes for their gender to remain unknown so it shall. that's all thank you for reading. **

**Chapter 8: Truth Revealed**

**A****kira****'s POV**

"_Hi my name is Uchiha Obito," Was he mocking me. Did he think I was stupid?_

"_I know," I said._

"_Your Mitarashi A__kira__ right," He said pompously._

"_Yes," I answered. _

"_I hope we can be friends," He held out his hand. I glared at it, he let it drop I looked at his face he seemed sad for a moment but then the look was wiped off his face__, and he shrugged his shoulders__. _

"_C-can I sit here," he asked. He seemed nervous._

"_You sat here yesterday why would I care if you sat here today," I deadpanned._

_... _

It's Friday today and we still haven't gotten anywhere with the messages that Ayumi leaves every time she comes. I wasn't expecting too much after all Yuriko-san and Kikyo-chan had been trying to solve them for the past two years. Today is also the day Black-san has his detention so I'm going to sneak into his room. Somehow Zelda-san, Eclipse-san, and Walker-san had all somehow gotten detention this past week, all from different professors so I don't have to worry about them either.

….

Finally they left. I watched the four of them leave the common room together but then split up. I ran through the wall before it unmelted. There weren't very many people in the common room and none of them noticed me as I climbed the stairs. I got to their room and closed the door behind me. I looked at the beds. How am I supposed to find the right one?

I opened the first trunk and saw Black-san's name on the lid. Well… that was easy.

I looked through it there were some trinkets, books, and clothes, and then I came across a blood red book with kanji on it. _'Shinobi that break the rules are trash but shinobi that abandon their friends are worse than trash'_. What the... wait he may not even know what the kanji means. Yeah, this could all just be a coincidence. Yeah... if I believed in coincidences. Damn.

"Shinobi that break the rules are worse than trash but shinobi that abandon their friends are worse than trash," I wondered out loud. What? I jumped. The book opened by itself. I looked at the pages they were empty. There is some silvery stuff embedded into the pages. I touch the pages and then start to rub them. Then a question appears. It's in kanji again. It says: _you are late to a meeting with your friends what do you tell them?_

What? I reread the question again to make sure I got it right. Then something Obito told me the last time he was late to a meeting with me surfaced to my mind.

"A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way, then I saw this old lady who was struggling with her grocery bags and I just had to help," I said aloud. Words started appearing on the pages, all of them. I turned back to the front page and read the passage

_**I can**__** no**__**t keep my thoughts straight. Every time I do something I see myself doing something else. Am I going insane?**_

It looked like a four year old wrote it by how neat yet sloppy it looked. Then I felt something pull me into the page and I was standing in a dark hall way.

_I heard voices and I followed them. I walked into a room that was brightly lit. There were three kids sitting in a circle playing with a ball, passing it to each other, the youngest4, the next 5, and the oldest 7. Then the scene changed to a familiar place. It was the forest near training ground 7, it was around 6 pm. I heard a sound and turned around. There was a boy around 4 years old holding a crying baby, about 1, making shushing noises and rocking the baby back and forth. I recognized the boy it was Obito, and the baby in his arms was Shisui, this was the day Obito had found him in the woods. He had told me about it when I asked him why he coddled his brother instead of envying him._

"_Shhh, I don' know wha' you wan'. Pwease, wha' do you wan'? Pwease, s'op crawing. Are you hur' somewhere? Are you hungrw? You don' need a change, ar-are you cowld? Y-yeah mawbe tha's it. Here," Obito said/asked a he took off his jack-it and wrapped it around the baby. He stopped crying and looked up at Obito with questioning puppy dog eyes._

"_Come on I'll 'ake you home," Obito said._

Then the image faded to black. I was back in the dorm room I shook the strange feeling and turned a few pages then looked at the passage it was dated 14 months since the first one.

_**The nightmares are getting worse. I keep seeing these two people die over and over. One**__**s**__** a girl with brown hair in a bob cut with warm eyes and purple stripes, she is always being tortured to death somehow. The other is a boy with silver hair and a mask covering most of his face, he is always crushed by rocks.**_

_I was sucked into the book again, but this time it seemed like a nightmare __more __than a memory._

"_No Rin, Rin wake up. Please wake up," I heard a voice to my right, a very familiar voice. I turned; there right in front of me was a 13 year old Obito shaking a clearly dead Rin, Kakashi was just sitting there. Rin looked as if she had been through hell. I don't get it how could that be; I just saw her __2 weeks__ ago._

_Then the scene changed and Rin and Kakashi switched places and Kakashi was being crushed by a huge rock._

_Then the image faded to black as I heard Obito's pleas fade away._

I looked up as the book flipped a few pages. I looked at this passage. This one was 7 months after the last one.

_**Today is my birthday. I'm numb. Everywhere is numb. I don't eat, I don't sleep. Neither does Siri. There seems to be something wrong with Bella. No one seems to care. No one even seems to notice except Cissa, Ro, Siri, and me. But we can't do anything to help her. All any of us can do is think, Kathy's dead. She's just dead. Siri, Bella, and I watched her die. There was nothing we could do. We watched the light vanish from her eyes and there was nothing we could do. Siri yells a lot. He yells a**__**t**__**uncle**__** for not doing anything, at aunty for not doing anything to stop it. But the person he yells most at is mom; **__**s**__**he was supposed to protect us. She was supposed to protect Kathy but she didn't. That's what he says. If he knew the real reason why she died he would hate me forever. So I did what I always do when I get scared, I created a rift between us. I haven't spoken since that night. K-Kathy's really dead.**_

_I was in the dark hallway again. A scream ripped through the air. I ran to the room where the scream came from. I__n__ the __room the same __th__r__ee kids from before, they looked 2 years older but it was the same three kids, two boys and a girl, but there was a new girl that I ha__ve__ never seen before and a strange bat like creature. A house elf is what McGonagall called then. Another scream was ripped from the youngest kid, who was gripping his head and trying to pull out his hair. _

"_Kreacher what's going on," the oldest girl asked. She had curly dark brown hair that went half way down her back and clear sapphire blue eyes._

"_Kreacher doesn't know little mistress. I can't calm little master down, little master's dreams have never been this severe before." The bat like creature, house elf, said. Another scream filled the air_

"_Katherine, do something," the boy that wasn't screaming said, as he turned to the girl with blue eyes. He had spiky black hair and obsidian eyes that usually were filed with laughter but now were clouded with worry._

"_I'm trying," Katherine said as she tried to coax the screaming boy out of his nightmare. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. I don't want to remember please, I don't want to please, don't make me. Obito! Where is he? The others didn't seem to hear the pleading voice that echoed around the room. _

"_Please, I don't want to remember. Please, don't make me remember," the boy that had been screaming moaned out in a hoarse voice. _

_What the hell? I wasn't in the room anymore; instead I was in a cave this time rocks were falling. I looked around there were three preteens trying to get out one__'__s a girl with brown hair in a bob cut; the other was a boy with short black spiky hair, the last was a boy with silver hair and a bandage around his hair. Even though I was only se__e__ing the back of them I knew exactly who they were and what was going to happen next. They were team Minato, Inuzuka Rin, Hatake Kakashi, and the one who's life will end in the next 4 minutes Uchiha Obito. A sudden since of dread washed over me but it wasn't mine. I looked at Kakashi and saw that a rock was falling above him on his blind side he couldn't see it. This time the dread that washed over me was my own. Then it increased tenfold when I saw what Obito was planning. I knew that this had already happened; I knew it was stupid but I did it anyway. I ran to Obito and tried to cling to him but I just passed through him. It all happened so fast I only had time to do one thing. Scream, and scream I did. _

"_OBITO," I yelled. Then Obito was crushed by the rock and the image faded and I was back in the room with the four kids and elf._

"_No one is making you do anything Regulas," the boy said._

_The girl, Katherine, started walking to the door._

"_Where are you going," the girl I hadn't seen before asked as she tugged on Katherine sleeve. The girl had black curly hair up to her shoulders, pale skin and light blue eyes._

"_I'm going to find mom," she said, "She will know what to do," then she said in a whisper, "she just has to," then she walked out of the room. After 5 minutes the boy had calmed down enough for him to be moved. They walked out of the room and I followed them. They walked down the stairs then we heard a bloodcurdling scream. I jump; I had only ever heard those screams from Tobetsu-sensei's and Ibiki-senpai's classes. They started running to a door that was open a crack, I followed them but instead of stopping at the door I went through it. The room was brightly light there was a group of people all spasming on the floor mouths open in a silent scream. On the other side of the group were another group, they were standing and had cloaks and masks and were holding a wand each unlike the group on the floor._

"_Well, well it seems one got away," one said._

"_She's too loud, kill her," another said._

"_Avada Kedavra," the first said. The green light hit Katherine's body dead on, her body crashed to the floor, eyes staring blankly at the three kids in the door way. _

Then I felt something pull, it pulled harder.

I was in the Slytherin dorm room. There was someone talking but I couldn't hear them. I was too shocked. Yeah of course I had seen death before, but that was surreal.

"All it took for Katherine to die was a green light. That was it. No kunai, no senbon, no poison, just a green light!? And Black-san had witnessed it, at such a young age. I mean in our world it's common but here, 6 year-olds should not have to witness that, 9 year-olds should not have to die at such a young age, so why. Why did Katherine die?" I thought.

"It's called the killing curse, if it hits you, you will die instantly, no one knows why, but it is one of the three unforgivable curses," a boy's voice said. I jumped I hadn't known I had said that out loud. I turned and standing there was Black-san.

"What's with this book?" I demanded.

"It has my memories in it," he said.

"They are not all your memories, why do you have _Obito's_ _memories_ too," I said straining 'Obito's memories' to get my point across.

"How do you know they aren't mine all so," he asked.

"_Because Obito. Is. Dead._" I hissed in a dangerous voice. He cocked his head to the side, and then sighed.

"I thought I had done a decent job, but I should've known I couldn't keep it from you, Kira-chan," he said with a stupid grin that reminded me painfully of Obito. Wait he just called me Kira-chan no one called me that except Obito. How dare he!

"YOU BASTARD," I yelled and had him pinned to the wall with a kunai in my hand near his throat. I pressed it to his neck enough to draw blood then he puffed into a pillow. Eh? Nani?

"I knew you would do that," a voice said behind me. I turned and there he stood, Black-san, not a scratch on him.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"It's really quite simple really. After all we learned it together in our academy days," he stated.

"We never went to the academy together," I lunged again he side stepped at the last second.

"Yes, we did, but it was so long ago. Well not for you. For you it was only 4 years ago, but for me it was 17. Back then you knew me as Uchiha Obito," he said.

"_Stop lying._ OBITO IS DEAD. I saw his dead body with my own eyes," I started off with an angry hiss that escalated to a yell but ended in a broken whisper that showed my weakness. Why was I letting him get to me? Was it because he reminded me of Obito? Or was it because of Obito? I don't care, he is spitting on Obito's name and he cannot be allowed to do so anymore!

I made the necessary hand seals, said the name of the jutsu, opened my mouth, and a tidal wave of water came from my mouth. He jumped onto the wall and clung to the ceiling with his hands and feet till the wave passed. It somehow vanished after as if it had never been there. Urg must be the spells in this place. Wonder where all that water went anyway. I briefly wondered why someone hadn't come yet. Oh well it just meant no one could interrupt.

"Kira-chan behind you," a whisper came. I looked behind me and I earned a punch to my jaw. Damn, how did he sneak up behind me? Shit, he was good.

We did hand to hand combat.

"Now, now Kira-chan we can't have you destroy the castle now can we," What the hell?! He dropped to the ground and swept my feet from under me, I fell. He took advantage of my momentary weakness and pinned me to the ground. Urrrrrrrrrgh, beaten by a civilian, how embarrassing.

"Now will you listen to me." He said.

"Whatever," I said.

He started flipping through pages in the red book I had been looking through just minutes before.

"Ahh, here it is," he said.

"Here is what?" I asked.

"The memory that will explain everything," he said nonchalantly as if he had just commented on the weather.

He handed me a half of the book so we could both read what it says there was only 6 words, in the middle of the page.

_**'Secrets were meant to be kept'**_

It was dated 4 days after the last entry. It was different from the other entries, it looked like Obito's hand writing. I felt the same tug as the other times.

_I was in a forest somewhere, it was midday but it wasn't hot, but it also wasn't cold. _

_"Hey, follow me if you want to know the truth about me," I looked up and saw Black-san aka 'Obito'. He started walking, and I followed. We walked into a clearing there was three people, or I should say kids, one girl two boys. One of the boys was laying on the ground, i couldn't see him properly, the one standing up looked to be about 15-17 his hair was black and went down perfectly straight till the small in his back. His skin was porcelain almost sickly, but still in that beautiful category, almost as if it hadn't seen the light of day since he was born, his back was turned toward me so I couldn't see his eyes. The girl looked to be about 8-9 years old she had an innocence aura around her, not the kind that you are born with but the kind the you have after you've killed someone and you have still managed to keep you're child like view of the world, her hair started out a light pink but got darker as it descended where it ended in a blood red at her knees, she had pale skin but it was not porcelain like the teenagers, this time the girl was face towards us so i could see her eyes they were the clearest amethyst eyes I've ever seen. She was also smiling. They seemed to be discussing something. The teen looked upset about something he kept shaking his head then he begrudgingly nodded it and the girl's smile widened. I felt a tugging at my wrist, I looked down and saw a hand on it. It was Black-san._

_"Come on," Black-san said. _

_"They can't see us. We have to get closer if we want to hear what they're saying," I nodded. _

_"I know that!" I snapped. We walked till we were right beside them. I could now see the black haired boy had cerulean eyes. The girl bent down and that was when I turned my eyes to the boy on the ground._

_What?!... I-it's Obito. The girl gently shook him. _

_"Waky waky," she said. Obito's eyes fluttered open._

_"So your finally awake, good, we can finally get this over with," the black haired boy said._

"_Come now Shini-chan, he will be able to do it," The girl said._

"_How many times have I told you? Never. Call. Me. Shini-chan," The boy said. Even though the boy said it in a calm voice, a since of dread spread throughout my body and i felt my fight or flight response kick in and it was leaning more to flight. But the girl just brushed it off as if it were nothing. _

"_Yeah, yeah you know you like it," the little girl said._

"_Uh... Who are you?" Obito asked._

"_Oh sorry we never introduced ourselves. I'm Kami and he is Shinigami," The girl said. WTF, they can't be serious, right, right!... Right?_

_Obito burst out laughing, "Yeah right. And I'm Kyuubi,"_

"_I told you he wouldn't believe us," The boy said in an I-told-you-so voice._

"_Well technically we aren't really Kami and Shinigami we're fragments of them," the girl said, -Huh?-then she launched into an explanation._

"_You see Kami and Shinigami are entities that are part of nature and the natural order of things. They are and have to be in more than two places at once. They cannot be in the same place all in one. Otherwise that place would be irreparable because they have so much power," she said._

_Oh, wait... What type of power?_

"_What type of power," Obito asked genially curious._

"_Life essence, Nature, the natural order of things, Death essence whatever you want to call it," the boy said. Uh-huuuuhhh?_

"_So they separate into parts and each part is in charge of a certain category and place," she said. Uh-huh, I'm with you so far._

"_So which category and place are you in charge of," Obito asked._

"_I am in charge of the elemental countries or rather the Shinobi in the elemental countries, and I'm in the reincarnation category," the girl said._

"_I am in charge of Wizarding Britton and I'm in the collecting of dead souls department," The boy said. So that's why he's so scary._

"_Do you have names other than Kami and Shinigami that I can call you," Obito asked._

"_You may call me Ringo and him Masamune," The girl said._

_"So, What do you want from him?" i asked._

_"Shh, and you'll find out," Black-san said. Urg that damn, annoying, bastard. _

"_Okaaaaaaaay, Ringo and Masamune. Sooooooo, what do you want from me," Obito asked._

_"Oh,"_

_"Yeah, oh," Black-san said. Asshole._

"_We've got a deal for you," Ringo said._

"_O-kaay," Obito said. Oh this is getting interesting._

"_We know that Shisui was adopted into the Uchiha family,"_

"…_.Ah…..Um…." Obito didn't try to deny it._

"_You care for Shisui," Ringo said. Uh duh._

"_Duh,"_

"_We have a way for you to protect Shisui,"_

"_How?"_

"_There is a man that keeps evading death," Masamune said in a deadly tone. What does this have to do with anything?_

"_He is messing with the natural order of things," Ringo said in a calm voice. Okaaayyy? More please._

"_What do you want me to do about it?"_

"_We are going to put you into Regulas Black's body," _

"_Huh?" Obito looked at them with a surprised look on his face._

"_You see Regulas plays a key role in his down fall but he was killed because some idiot who didn't want to play along with destiny, so we are going to put you in his body," Masamune said. In other words, someone killed him._

"_How old is he," Obito asked._

"_He's 2 months," Ringo answered._

"_We will erase your memories for the first 6 years but they will slowly return and when you turn 6 you will get them all back," Masamune added. How would this protect Shisui?_

"_How will this protect Shisui," Obito asked._

"_You will learn about Shisui's past before he came to you, and after you have done the things we have asked you will be put back into your original body," Ringo said in a bright voice._

"_But isn't that body dead," Obito asked. Yeah isn't that dead. _

"_Yes but we can fix it, and when you are done your mission your body will be the same age as your beloved Kakashi," Ringo said, at the end she made a kissy face._

"_HEY," Obito said. __***giggle***_

_"Hey are you laughing?" Black-san asked. I shook my head and stuffed my fist into my mouth but I couldn't stop laughter._

_"I knew it you were!," Regulas-san accused._

_"S-sorry c-ca-n't he-he-help it." i said while laughing. _

"_Okay what do I gotta do," Obito asked. _

I was back in the Slytherin common room. Regulas-san was beside me.

**End of Chapter**

**Everything else shall be explained in the next chapter. plz review. **

**P.S - does anyone know when Easter is my brother said it is in April but my sister says it's in March.**

**P.P.S - I'm making Erik Frank's brother.**

**P.P.P.S - if you don't get those reveiws for parings in soon I'll decide on my own :D**


End file.
